June Jordan
June Jordan is an actress and professional stand-in for children who worked as stand-in on episodes of , , , and . She received no credit for her work. Jordan received her Bachelor of Fine Arts from the Hofstra University and is mainly working as a stand-in and photo double for child actors. Among her on-screen appearances are a background role in the horror thriller Phantasm II (1988, with Kenneth Tigar and J. Patrick McNamara) and supporting and voice over roles in the television series Life with Bonnie (2004) and Rodney (2005, with Amy Pietz and Todd Stashwick). Her stand-in experiences include the comedy Secret Admirer (1985, with Leigh Taylor-Young and Cliff DeYoung), the television drama Malice in Wonderland (1985, with Denise Crosby), the action film Iron Eagle (1986, with Caroline Lagerfelt), the science fiction film Space Camp (1986, with Terry O'Quinn), 's science fiction short film Captain EO (1986, with Cindy Sorenson, Percy Rodriguez, and music by James Horner), the horror thriller Pulse (1988, with Cliff DeYoung, Michael Rider, and Tim Russ), the comedy Troop Beverly Hills (1989, with Stephanie Beacham), the television thriller Death Dreams (1991, with Fionnula Flanagan), 's fantasy adventure Hook (1991, along Scott Brody), 's fantasy horror The Addams Family (1991, starring Christopher Lloyd), and the drama Forever Young (1992, written by J.J. Abrams). Further stand-in credits include the thriller Mother's Boys (1994), ' comedy The Little Rascals (1994, with Whoopi Goldberg), the fantasy film Three Wishes (1995), the comedy House Arrest (1996, with Wallace Shawn, Ray Walston, and Christopher McDonald), 's comedy Liar Liar (1997), Rob Bowman's mystery film The X-Files (1998, with John Neville), the comedy sequel Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles (2001, with Jonathan Banks and Kaitlin Hopkins), the musical Red Riding Hood (2004, with Daniel Roebuck), and more recently the re-shoots for the comic adaptation Iron Man (2008, with Faran Tahir). Television projects include the series Twilight Zone, Leave it to Beaver, Full House, Highwayman (with Tim Russ), Brooklyn Bridge, Murphy Brown, Family Matters, Picket Fences, The Drew Carey Show, Ned & Stacey, Providence, Malcolm in the Middle, Once & Again (starring Susanna Thompson, Bill Campbell, and Jeffrey Nordling), ER, NYPD Blue, and Ghost Whisperer. More recent stand-in work includes the television comedy Little in Common (2011, with Gabrielle Union), the comedy Just Go with It (2011, with Branscombe Richmond), the comedy Jack & Jill (2011), the television comedy Pack of Wolves (2012), and the pilot episode of the comedy series Dog with a Blog (2012). Star Trek work * ** – stand-in for Nikki Cox ** – stand-in for Gabriel Damon ** – stand-in for Jon Steuer ** – stand-in for Kirsten Dunst * ** – stand-in for Hassan Nicholas * ** – stand-in for Brady Bluhm ** – stand-in for Tina Reddington ** – stand-in for Lindsey Haun ** – stand-in for Erica Bryan ** – stand-in for Meghan Murphy ** – stand-in for Erica Lynne Bryan * ** – stand-in for Shawna Engert and Jessica D. Stone External links * * * * June Jordan at LinkedIn.com de: June Jordan Category:Stand-ins